Toku Club
by hatsudami
Summary: This is my second musical story this time around, a Sentai Kamen Rider parody of Shounen Club. Warning: Expect loads of fanservice. If you don't like it, then don't read. I don't own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider. So please Toei don't sue me. Same thing goes for the songs that would be used.
1. Cast Members

_**Now this Tokusatsu crossover is reminiscent of Shounen Club. For those of you who don't know what Shounen Club is all about, it is a variety show that focuses on the Johnny's Juniors. This fanfic would function in the same vein with a mere difference. Firstly, there are obviously going to be girls involved. Also, the hosts are the older Toku heroes, in this case older Riders and Sentai. So the focus would be on the younger generation of heroes, in this case the Heisei heroes. Also, there would be loads of erotic fanservice courtesy of a certain red ranger. Who am I talking about? You'll find out soon enough. This is just introducing you to the popular Juniors as there are too many of them, so the ones listed below are the ones that feature frequently on the show. Oh and the CEO of their label Super Taisen Records is Akared. The main sentai and Rider teams function as co-ed sub-units.**_

**Toku Knights:**

**Heisai Red:** Red Rangers

_Takeru- leader, main vocals, rapper (leader of Heisai Red subunit and Toku Knights as a whole. Also the Leader of Shinkenger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Take-chan, Tono, Leader-sshii_

_Hiromu- Lead vocals, face of the group, lead dancer, main rapper, Mr fanservice and the most popular idol on the show( I love Hiromu so I thought it would be cool if he got the attention. Humorously, there are rumours about him sleeping around as he flirts with everyone; the guys in particular. Leader of the Go-busters sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Hiro-chan, Pantera, Kitty Kat (everyone calls him this, especially his fanboys and of course Gentaro), Sexy, H-Factor (because of his famous hip-roll)_

_Marvelous- main vocals (Leader of Gokaiger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Marvey-chan_

_Sosuke- Lead rapper, vocals (Leader of Go-onger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Spiky_

_Alata- Vocals and kohai or maknae as our Korean friends would say. (Leader of Goseiger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Panda_

**Rider Boys**: Hesei Riders

_Wataru-leader, lead vocals, Rapper (takeru's lover and most popular Rider boy. Leader of Checkmate 5ive subunit)_

_Nickname: Koala_

_Eiji-main vocals (Member of Checkmate 5ive subunit)_

_Nickname: Captain Underpants_

_Gentaro-main rapper,vocals (Hiromu's bestie. So expect loads of fanservice from these two. Member of Checkmate 5ive subunit)_

_Nickname: Gen-chan(only Hiromu calls him this), Elvis ( because of his trademark hair do)_

_Tsukasa- lead rapper,vocals (Marvelous' bitch and a member of Checkmate 5ive subunit)_

_Nickname: Mr Cool _

_Haruto- main vocals and kohai (youngest Knight and youngest Rider boy. Member of Checkmate 5ive subunit)_

_Nickname: Donuts_

**CANDY GIRLS: **Pink and Yellow rangers

_Mako- leader, main vocals, lead dancer (member of Shinkenger sub-unit)_

_Nickname:Mama Bear_

_Ahim- Lead Vocals (member of the Gokaiger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Hime-chan_

_Luka- Lead Rapper, vocals (member of Gokaiger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Lulu_

_Eri- vocals (member of the Goseiger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Baby E_

_Yoko-Main Rapper, main vocals (member of the Go-busters sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Usako_

_Moune- vocals,rapper,maknae(member of the Goseiger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Momo_

_Saki-main vocals(member of the Go-onger sub-unit)_

_Nickname: Sweet Angel_

**Blue Metal: **Blue Rangers

_Ryuuji-Leader, Rapper,lead vocals, lead dancer (Part of the Go-buster subunit)_

_Nickname: Ryuu-chan, Hot Stuff (Hiromu calls him this)_

_Joe- Lead Rapper, vocals_

_Nickname: Ponytail,Aibou (Marvelous' nickname for him)_

_Ryunosuke-main vocals_

_Nickname:Ryu-chan_

_Renn- main vocals_

_Nickname:Cyclopedia_

_Hyde-Rapper,vocals,maknae_

_Nickname: Hamster_

_Sixth Sense: Sixth Rangers_

_Jin- Leader, main vocals, rapper, lead dancer_

_Nickname: Dr J_

_Hiroto-Lead vocals_

_Nickname: Sempai_

_Eiji Takaoka-main vocals,rapper_

_Nickname: Nonsense (because his catchphrase is nonsense)_

_Genta-Lead rapper_

_Nickname: Sushi_

_Tekkan-main vocals_

_Nickname: Professor_

_Gai-vocals, maknae_

_Nickname: Gai-chan_

_**Noir Vert: **Black and Green rangers_

_Agri-Leader, Lead Vocals, Lead dancer_

_Nickname: Oni-chan_

_Hanto- Main vocals_

_Nickname:Vagabond_

_Gunpei-Vocals,Lead Rapper_

_Nickname:Chaser_

_Don- Main vocals_

_Nickname: Hakase_

_Chiaki- Rapper,vocals,maknae_

_Nickname: Chipmunk_

_**Kyoryuger (official rookies)**_

_Daigo- lead vocals, lead dancer,leader(Hiromu's fanboy. Expect fanservice from him and his sempai as he and his sempai's relationship might become a little more and also he backdances for his sempai)_

_Ian- main vocals, lead rapper_

_Nobuharo-main vocals_

_Souji-vocals_

_Amy-Rapper, vocals, maknae_

_**These are pretty much the main cast for the show. Others would appear as time goes on. Most of their seniors have graduated and as a result, it's down to these guys. However, some seniors still participate in the show but not as regulars like the juniors. The next chapters would be episodes proper plus behind the scenes stuff.**_


	2. Cross Talk

_In order to properly introduce the main cast, this chapter would feature cross talks with everyone in their respective groups. At the moment, Sixth Sense, Toku Kings and Blue Metal are the only ones that are actively promoting now as they have just release new material. The remaining two groups are on a hiatus but would plan comebacks . Please I don't own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider. All rights reserved to Toei._

**Sixth Sense:**

Eiji- Our new mini album is out!

Genta- yup, two years in the making. Would like to use this opportunity to apologise to the fans.

Jin- Yeah. We would have released it earlier but we decided to postpone it as a result of the scheduling demands for our world tour and also, we wanted the songs to properly fit the concept of the album hence the long wait.

Hiroto- Since the concept of our album is Metamorphosis, ironically it's the name of our album, what moment would you all say truly defines this one word for you? In my case, it is basically moving into my brand new apartment, as I was always with my folks but this time around, I decided to try and be independent hence the decision.

Tekkan- That's a huge step. For me, it is graduating alongside Gai-san here from high school.

Gai- Hell Yeah! That's one big moment. Another one which is getting accepted into Tokyo University.

Eiji- I guess mine would be buying my very first car. (the others laugh) As stupid as that may sound, that was a real turning point for me.

Jin- Hands down, mine would be our very first would tour that we held last year. I mean, that was a huge game changer for us as we not only got to meet fans from around the world but also, we also improved performance-wise as well.

Gai- True. My singing has improved greatly.

Eiji- Your dancing too.

Hiroto- We have all improved greatly. I'm sure people would notice how better synchronisied we are now compared to when we first debuted.

Tekkan- It's truly been a learning curve for us just like life itself. Hopefully, we were able to reflect that on this album.

**NOIR VERT**

Don-It's Halloween

Chiaki- Yay! (claps his hands cutely)

_The others laugh_

Hanto- Kawai neh!

Gunpei- Maybe we should watch a scary movie together like old times .

Agri- Yeah, but let's invite the rest of the Taisen family.

Don- That would be bonkers though.

Gunpei- Yeah, the chicks would be scared out of their wits.

Chiaki- (laughs) Oh come on, we'll keep them safe and warm. Just a lil cuddle wouldn't hurt neh? _Everyone laughs._

Agri- (laughs) Poor Marvelous. His red coat got ruined when we last watched a scary movie together after Luka spilled soda all over it.

_Everyone laughs._

**CANDY GIRLS**

Yoko- I love Halloween because of food.

Luka- You're just as terrible as I am (laughs)

Moune- Thank goodness she knows (laughs)

Mako- My favourite costume was as a princess

Eri- Kakkoi neh! Mine was as a bunny.

Others- Kawaii!

Ahim- I actually dressed up as Sadako once and scared the living daylights out of my crush.

_Everyone laughs_

Luka- Did you try to kiss him?

Ahim- (giggles) yes

_General Laughter_

Moune- I bet he thought you were going to curse him.

Eri- (speaks in a very over dramatic manner) The curse of love.

_The others fall over laughing_

**BLUE METAL:**

Joe- It's been a while guys.

Ryuuji- Got that right.

Ryuunosuke- I think out of all our albums, this one is my favourite. I guess all the personal input we put into this album made it very special for me.

Hyde- I wrote the song Rescue which is ironically our current single and the theme song for Renn-san's drama, _Scramble._

Renn- This is my first time playing the lead in a drama so it was kind of nerve-wracking but at the same time fun. The dance choreography was pretty intense compared to anything we had done in the past.

Ryuuji- True. I remember messing up a couple of steps when we started rehearsing. (_chuckles_)

Joe- Hey, it's normal.

Ryuunosuke- I also remember the meetings we held for the PV concept before settling on the one we used in the video.

Hyde- That was quite tough as everyone had different ideas but we were not able to come to an agreement right away. Felt like we were in a fight club or something due to the heated business talks we had in the board room. (_laughs_)

Renn- Speaking of which, it's gonna be Halloween soon. So what are you gonna dress up as?

Ryuuji- A bear

_General Laughter_

Hyde- Like seriously?

Joe- A wizard.

Ryuunosuke- a mummy

_The others laugh _

Joe- Good one

Renn- A ninja.

Ryuuji- (laughs) Really now?

Renn- You want me to demonstrate my super moves?

_Everyone laughs_

**TOKU KINGS**

Takeru- This is gonna be one heck of a sexy year.

Others- Hell Yeah!

Tsukasa- The album pretty much sums it up for us.

Wataru- Yup. We have waited for so long to release our sexual energy and what better way to do it than with this album.

Sosuke- The fact that most of us actively participated in creating this album makes it special. I arranged Hana Egao which was written by Marvelous. Wataru and Tsukasa both wrote Mayonaka no Shadow Boy, Hiromu wrote Android, Takeru co-wrote Our Game, Gentaro wrote Virgin whilst Alata, Haruto and Eiji helped co-write a couple of the other tracks. We all wrote Black Cat together.

Gentaro- There was so much material that we all wrote individually that couldn't fit into the album as a result of the concept we ended up going for.

Alata- We chose the vampire concept for our comeback because of our single Boku wa Vampire and also because we wanted to go for a sexier image hence the song and concept.

Haruto- It's funny that we are making our comeback during Halloween.

Eiji- I know right (chuckles)

Marvelous- Our Halloween costume problems have been sorted.

_Everyone laughs_

Hiromu- The video was fun to shoot. Aside from the dance choreography, the entire setting which was a vampire party was amazing as the rest of the Taisen family were there.

Wataru- Hiro-chan did his famous hip roll in the video.

Hiromu- (smirks) I've always wanted to do that.

Marvelous- Well, you got the opportunity.(laughs)

Wataru- Remember when we all dressed up as Yankees once?

Hiromu- Conincidentally, that happens to be the concept of the ongoing Taisen family drama, _School Days_, which ironically aired that same year.

Alata- Weird stuff huh?

Haruto- Tell me about it? (laughs) I really enjoyed being a vamp.

Gentaro- Ok, now if there's someone you would like to bite, who would it be and why?

Hiromu- (smirks) You, me love.

Gentaro- Hell no am I letting you anywhere near my neck Pantera.

_Everyone laughed._

Sosuke- He would be a dangerous vampire.

Alata- (giggles) Hell yeah, he would be.

Gentaro- Well my answer is obvious.

Hiromu- And my body is begging for it (pouts as he wraps his arms around his lover's waist)

Marvelous- Well, would you look at that? I guess my answer would be the bitch next to me. (points at Tsukasa)

Tsukasa- (looks taken aback) Excuse since when did I become the bitch? I'm the one who calls the shots in this relationship, not you.

_General Laughter_

Takeru- (pats Tsukasa on the shoulder) It's ok Tsukasa-kun, don't get offended. Besides Wataru, I would also like to bite Hiro-chan and Gen-chan.

Wataru- Same here, although that would be too crowded. All four of us getting nasty, that is.

Sosuke- Mine would be Saki because it would be cool to scare the shit out of her for once after that mean trick she played on me last week.

Alata- I guess we're stuck together, neh, Haruto-san?

Haruto- (giggling) Yup.

Hiromu- Now aren't you two little babies cute?

Haruto and Alata- (pouts) No we are not!

Others- (laughs) KAWAIIIIIIII!

_Phew! There you have it. As for the drama that Toku Kings mentioned, you would see heavy references to it in a particular segment of the show. Next chapter would be the show proper. _


	3. Prelude to Halloween

_**This particular episode isn't the Halloween episode, rather it is the run up to the episode in question. Yup, this episode is a Hiromu-focused one .The main cast that are currently promoting would perform their new hits, also Hiromu would perform a solo , the first being a tribute to Akaranger, his sempai ,as the others have all done theirs. The songs used and the artistes that actually sing them are as follows:**_

_**Blue Metal **_**-Invitation (4minute)  
**

_**Sixth Sense- Rescue (Kat-tun)**_

_**Hiromu- Give me Your Heart (Romeo or Park Jung Min for those of you that know Kpop) **_

_**Toku Kings- Boku wa Vampire (Hey Say Jump)**_

_**The guest is Akaranger. His song is Ai no Katamari by Kinki. New kids on the the block, Kyoryuger finally make their debut in this episode as opening acts. Their song is Ma Ma my by Korean group, episode is special as Daigo, sub-maknae of Kyoryuger gets to meet his favourite sempai, Hiromu and back dance for him. Yup, fanboy alert. Also, little trainees, Oki- B(stands for Okinawa Boys) would perform Lady Diamond by Sexy Zone. Enjoy. Note: I don't own Super Sentai, Kamen Rider or any of the songs that are used. Enjoy.**_

_**SEGMENT 1: OPENING PERFORMANCE/MINI TALK SESSION**_

The show kicks off with the special opening number by the newest members to the Taisen family. Dressed in cute brightly coloured outfits, they made their way to the stage to perform their new single. Meanwhile, their sempais looked on proudly from the background. The boys come out first dancing and singing their respective parts.

Daigo-_Oh baby neoreul barabol ttae  
_Ian-_Nan amu maldo mothae  
_Nobuharo_-Ne chumi nareul bulleo  
_Souji-_Tto geu nunbiche kkeullyeo  
_Daigo_-O nareul museowo haji ma (ma ma)  
_Ian_-Nan chinhaejigo sipeul ppuninikka  
_The sole female member of the group bursts out onto the stage, joining her bandmates_  
_Amy-_Ha utgijima neo gateun namjan neomu mana  
Jom neukkiji ma neomaneul wihan chumi anya_

Souji leans in close to her when he sings his part. Amy responds by lightly pushing him aside._  
_Souji_-Neon ajik nal molla _

Amy-_namjan da ttokgata  
_Daigo_-Kkachilhan cheok jom haji ma_

Amy_-Come on little boy  
Nan (yes you're) neol (yes we're)  
Ajikkkajin (yes so what) heueum (oh)  
_The boys_-Please don't worry girl don't worry girl  
_Amy_-Jom deo jikyeobollae_

Boys_-Ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl  
_Amy_-Ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy  
_Boys-_Ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl  
_Amy_-Ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy_

Souji-_Oh baby jogeumssik ppareuge  
_Ian_-Jogeum saekdareuge  
_Nobuharo-_Seoseohi daga ganda  
_Daigo-_Geurigo mareul geonda  
_Souji_-Geudaega wonhaneun modeun geol (geol geol)  
_Nobuharo_-Naege malhaebwa modu da haejulge_

Amy_-Yeh saero naon baek gudu  
Geurigo tto gajang areumdapgo yeppeun geol  
Da seonmulhaejugo  
Nae mureup gakkai waseo anjabwa haejul mari isseo  
Step Back ! Move (boy)_

Ian-_Nal mireonaejima  
_Amy_-Jom deo saenggaki pilyohae  
_Nobuharo-_Geurae ajik siganeun mana_

Amy-_Come on little boy  
Nan (yes you're) neol (yes we're)  
Ajikkkajin (yes so what) heueum (oh)  
_Boys_-Please don't worry girl don't worry girl  
_Amy_-Jom deo jikyeobollae_

Meanwhile, the sempais were busy dancing along to the song whilst the audience cheered the kohais _-Ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl  
_Amy_-Ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy  
_Boys_-Ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl  
_Amy_-Ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy_

Daigo_-Ajikdo geudaeui gyeoteul maemdoneunde  
Oh ijen naege naege  
Geu mameul yeoreo_

Amy_- Come on little boy  
Nan (yes you're) neol (yes we're)  
Ajikkkajin (yes so what) heueum (oh)  
_Boys_-Please don't worry girl don't worry girl  
_Amy_-Jom deo jikyeobollae_

Boys_-Ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl  
_Amy_-Ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy  
_Boys_-Ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl  
_Amy_-Ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy_

The entire studio cheers as they finish their performance. "Wooo! Now that's what I'm talking about yoh!" said Sosuke as he and the others joined Kyoryuger on stage. "How does it feel to be a part of the family now?" asked Mako. The boys nudged at Daigo, who ended up answering for them. "It's been two years in the making but we're glad to finally debut and be a part of this family." he said. The audience cheered in response to his reply. "Right, now I heard all of you are big Hiromu fans." said Jin with a proud grin on his face. Hiromu's eyes widened with shock at that statement. He never knew that he was admired to that extent.

The kohais nodded. "The major reason why I auditioned was because I wanted to be as cool as Hiromu-sempai." said Daigo. "Wow! That's fantastic to know. I never realised that I could inspire others but know that you have told me, I shall aspire to always do my best to inspire you all." said Hiromu. Everyone cheered. "Amazing. If Hiromu could inspire young talents like these, then definitely they are bound to be others like them out there." said Hyde. Hiromu and Daigo's eyes met. The more Hiromu stared at the rookie, the more he thought he was looking at his younger self. Daigo could not help but stand in awe of his sempai. He felt some sort of strange electric shock flow through him.

**SEGMENT 2: COMEDY SKIT**

The skit begins with everyone except Hiromu, dressed up as their characters from the Taisen drama, seated on their seats. "Hey, where is Hiromu?" asked Gentaro. Before anyone could answer, a door on the balcony of the stage opens and out comes Hiromu dressed in his uniform, making the ladies in the studio swoon with his trademark Pantera smirk. "My apologies minna-san, had to take care of some business." He said in a seductive voice as he walks down the stairs and joins the others in class. "Omaera." said Marvelous, causing the others to chuckle amongst themselves.

"Nande, Marve-chan?" said Hiromu, raising his eyebrow as he took seat and placed his feet on his desk like a typical bad boy. "Kyaa!" squealed the girls in the class. Daigo continued watching his sempai. _How the hell does he do it so flawlessly_ he said to himself. "May I have your attention please?" said Jin, dressed up in typical teacher's gear. "Sensei, do you realise you are like 10 minutes late?" said Ryuuji.

Jin glared at him. "Urusai!" Everybody died laughing. "Anyways, let's get started." He then presents a placard that says "Taisen Max Family Tree" "Minna-san, today we are going to do our family tree!" he announced. The whole class cheered. "Finally, no more procrastinations." Said Hiromu, causing the whole studio to erupt with laughter. Jin merely shook his head. Pantera and that mouth of his. "Right, now let's start from the top." The VTR screen then showed a picture with a tree on it and some blank boxes on various branches. "Now the first position is Oji-chan." Hiromu smirked "Jin-san, isn't that you?" Everyone bursts into laughter.

Jin flushed. "Urusai!" The VTR then shows the top of the tree with Jin's picture in the Oji-chan slot. "Ok, next is the role of Oba-chan." "That one is obvious too." Moune shouted from the back. Mako buried her face in shame. "Hell no!" The VTR then showed Mako in the Oba-chan slot. "Right, now who would tou-san be?" asked Jin. Everyone thought to themselves. "When you think of it, there are actually two guys here who fit to be tou-san." said Don. "Yeah, but in my opinion, I feel that Takeru makes a better tou-san than I do." Said Ryuuji. Takeru smiled at him. "You think so, Ryuu-san?" Ryuuji nodded with a grin on his face. Jin turned to the the rest of the class. "Neh minna-san, do you agree?"

The others nodded their approval. " If Ryuu-chan says so then so be it." Said Wataru. Jin nodded in agreement with that proclamation. The VTR then shows Takeru's spot. "Next, we have okaa-san." The rest of the girls stared at each other. "Ahim." said Chiaki. Everyone voiced their agreement. "Eh?!" yelled Ahim. "You're more motherly than ba-chan here." Said Luka. Mako playfully shoves Luka. "Temera!" Everyone starts laughing. Ahim's picture is placed in her spot. "Now, this is where things get tricky." said Jin pointing at the slots for the children. "We have more sons than we actually have daughters." said Amy. Everyone nodded in agreement. " Can't we make them pets?" Hiroto asked. All the kohais panicked. "EH?!"

The whole studio erupted with laughter. " Let's do the pets first." said Jin. The sempais nodded in agreement. "That's not fair." Hiromu whined. The sempais snickered. "Ok, so Oldest son." Said Hanto. "Ryuu-san."said Yoko. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Oldest daughter?" The ladies stared at each other. "Luka-san." Said Hyde. Luka merely grinned at this. "Baby Sister?" "Amy." Said Saki. Amy screamed with joy."Baby brother?"asked Jin. "Daigo!" Daigo buried his face in Hiromu's chest and cried. "You made the poor thing cry." He said, whilst comforting his little brother and student. The others gathered round the rookie. "Aww, don't cry." said Hiromu, as he wiped his kohai's face. Daigo smiled a little. "It's just that I'm so happy to be the little brother."

Jin chuckled" This is our special way of welcoming you and your bandmates into the family." The newbies jumped with joy at the news. "Arigatou." They said. "Then the rest of the nee-chans and nii-sans might as well fit anywhere right?" said Agri. "As long as we have a family, then we're fine." said Eiji T.

**SEGMENT 3: SPECIAL GUEST INTERVIEW/ KOHAI PROGRESS REPORT**

"Hai, minna-san, say hello to our special guest, Akaranger." Said Genta. The audience cheered as the older idol bowed. "It's been a while neh sempai?" asked Joe. He nodded. "It feels like yesterday when we were the ones that hosted the show. I remember when you were all little juniors and were back dancing for my colleagues and I. Who would think you would mature and become seasoned performers today?"Akaranger said proudly. The kids all beamed with pride. "Speaking of which, sempai please tell everyone a little story about your student, Hiromu." said Hyde. The older idol chuckled. "Oh, Hiromu-kun is special to me. He's like my son." Hiromu, who was standing at the main stage that was covered in darkness, blushed at that statement. "I believe I was the first to recognise his talent and hardwork. What made me really respect him was this one particular day. I remember you kids sang your special renditions of some of your favourite songs, Hiromu did an awesome cover of Seishun Amigo, heck, the kid sang it better than I did." The audience cheered upon hearing that revelation. Daigo smiled proudly at his sempai who returned the gesture with a large grin.

"Well, Sempai, we have a special surprise for you." said Joe. Akaranger's eyes widened with shock. "Really?" "Take it away Hiromu!" The audience screamed as attention shifted to the main stage. Hiromu, dressed in a long black coat, reminiscent of his vampire alter-ego, Messiah, was standing on the stage with the backup dancers, including Daigo surrounding him in a circle, similar to the music video . Akaranger watched with surprise and joy as his student perform. "Man, have you grown Hiromu-kun." he said to himself. No one would expected him to take the risk he took in his current image change.

_Kiba o muita daichi no kodō  
Doko made higeki kurikaesu no  
Takusanda yo…_

_Tsuki to sabaku awai kioku  
Tōi kako ni osowa reru yo  
Ano hi no batsuna no ka?  
Someone tell me_

_Fumidasu koto ga kowainara  
Sasae ni naritai.  
Son'na negai sae kanawana  
Oh why?_

_Hikari yo sora wo saki boku wo terashite  
Kimi no na sakebu koe yo todoite…  
Semari kuru yami kara sukuidashitai  
Te wo totte.  
Give Me Your Heart_

_Kuzureochita kodokuna kyozō  
Ana no aita shinzō wa kitto  
Bokuna ndarou_

_Surechigatta gareki no yama  
Aide sae mo tokini hito wo  
Kizutsukerukara okubyō ni naru_

_Hitomi awasu koto dekinai  
Kimi no zetsubō wo  
Hitotsuhitotsu zutsu iyashitai  
Can I?_

_Hikari yo sora wo saki boku wo terashite  
Kimi no na sakebu koe yo todoite…  
Semari kuru yami kara sukuidashitai  
Te wo totte.  
Give Me Your Heart_

_Kensō ni magirete shizukana kisu wo  
Kitto futarinaraba shiawaseda yo…  
Kimi no yume ubau koto  
Nidoto yurusanaikara  
Nanimokamo subetewo boku ni  
Azukete mi na yo._

_Hikari yo sora wo saki boku wo terashite  
Kimi no na sakebu koe yo todoite…  
Semari kuru yami kara sukuidashitai  
Te wo totte.  
Give Me Your Heart_

_Te wo totte.  
Give Me Your Heart_

When he finished his performance, Akaranger immediately ran up to the stage and hugged his student. "PAPA!" cried Hiromu . "I'm so proud of you." Said Akaranger. "AWWWW!" said everyone. "So what do you think of your student now?" asked Ryuuji. Akaranger grinned. "He's a better performer than his sempai." Hiromu shook his head. "There's no way I could beat this guy." He replied, causing his sempai to chuckle. "You really put your all like always." Hiromu grinned. "Hey, I have to thank you for that neh sempai?"

The rookies looked on with delight as they watched the two sempais interact with each other. "Sugoi neh?!" Nobuharo whispered into Daigo's ears. Daigo nodded. "Hiromu, what made you love Akaranger-sempai?" Hiromu grinned. "Well, there was this one time my dad took the whole family to one of his solo concerts. I remember there was this performance where he was dressed up majestically as a king. I was so blown away by his powerful aura that I decided that day to join Taisen." The older idol chuckled. "How strange. I never for once thought of myself as a king." Everybody laughed.

**Akaranger Performance**

_Shinpaisei sugi na anata wa  
Densha ni noseru no wo iyagaru  
Marude kawayoi onna no ko mitai de  
Nandaka ureshii no_

The kids were dancing and singing along to the song

_Anata to onaji kousui wo  
Machi no naka de kanjiru to ne  
Isshun de taion yomigaeru kara  
Tsuite yukitaku nacchau no_

During this part, Akaranger pulls Hiromu up to the stage, to the cheers of the audience. Both men started gyrating their hips together to everyone's delight.

_Kazoetai mono misetai mono  
Takusan arisugiru no yo  
Kotoba ya shigusa wa  
Anata dake no tame ni aru kara_

_Omoikiri dakiyoserareru to kokoro  
Anata de yokatta to utau no  
X'mas nante iranai kurai  
Hibi ga ai no katamari  
Asu no asa mo ai shiau yo ne_

_Donna ni kenka wo shitemo  
Kachikan no zure ga shoujitemo  
Ichibyou de egao tsukureru  
Buki ga aru atashitachi ni wa_

_Kawatte iku anata no sugata  
Donna katachi yori mo itoshii  
Kono fuyu mo koete  
Motto suteki ni natte ne_

_Amari ni ai ga ookisugiru to  
Ushinau koto wo omotte shimau no  
Jibun ga modokashii  
Ima dake wo mite ikite ireba ii no ni ne  
Nee yuki ga ochite kita yo_

_Kodomo mitai ni amaeru kao mo  
Kyuu ni otoko rashiku naru kao mo  
Atashi ni wa subete ga takaramono  
Ikudo to naku misasete_

_Omoikiri dakiyoserareru to kokoro  
Anata de yokatta to utau no  
X'mas nante iranai kurai  
Hibi ga ai no katamari  
Saigo no hito ni deaeta yo ne_

After the performance, both men hugged.

**Wo Abake- Blue Metal Edition hosted by Ian and Nobuharo**

"Ok guys, you all asked for it!" said Ian. "Blue Metal Wo Abake!" yelled Nobuharo. The audience roared with excitement as the members of Blue Metal walked onto the stage and took their seats. "Yosh, minna-san, are you ready to expose yourselves?" asked Ian. The boys chuckled. "Bring it on." Said Ryuuji. Joe laughed. "Well, someone's in his element." he said. "Urusai!" said Ryuuji as he pushed Joe playfully. "Ok fellas, now remember, you are going to wear those blindfolds. Special note to all our viewers watching at home and our audience here, this blindfolds would alter their voices just for comedic purposes. Ok guys, please put on your blindfolds." Said Nobuharo. The boys did as they were told. "Oi, why is it so dark here?" said Hyde in an extremely squeaky voice, causing the entire studio to burst out laughing. "Hyde, your voice sounds so weird." Said Renn.

"O k guys, here's your first question. Who amongst you eats the most?" asked Nobuharo. All of the boys raised their hands. Ian, who was closet to the boys tapped, Ryunnosuke on the shoulder. "Douzo." Ryuunosuke nodded. "It's Ryuuji." "ARE!" yelled Ryuuji, causing everyone to laugh. "Why Ryuji?" asked Nobuharo. "Ryuuji can literally eat up to 5-6 times a day. It makes me wonder how he can be so slim and yet eat so much." The rest of the Taisen Max family snickered at this. Indeed, Ryuuji is a terrible glutton.. "Nanisore!" Ryuuji squawked.

"Alright, who is the most untidiest person?" Joe raised his hand. "Ryunnosuke." He replied. "EH!" Everybody laughed. "His room is always a freaking mess." "Sodayo." Said Hyde. Ryunnosuke buried his face in shame. Meanwhile, Genta took the microphone from Nobuharo which was vocally altered. "Ano, I have one more secret about Ryuuji. Ryuuji has an extremely huge crush on Mako." Everybody laughed. This revelation isn't that much of a secret as it is obvious, but the bombshell that followed is. "One day, Ryuuji was stalking Mako-san as usual at a Halloween party." Mako smirked knowingly whilst the others others laughed as they remember the incident at last year's party. "It got to a point where everyone was dancing. Ryuuji walked behind Mako and was about to touch him, only for Mako to turn around, wrap his arms around him and kissed him on the lips." The audience roared with laughter.

"Kisamara!" said Ryuuji, despite not knowing who it was that dropped that bombshell. "Ok, please take off your blindfolds." The boys all took of their blindfolds. "Genta, I knew it was you." Said Ryuuji, causing everyone to laugh. Genta merely stuck out his tongue. Meanwhile, his lover, Mako wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheeks, causing all the fans to squeal with excitement. "Sweet heart." said Ryuuji as he looked into his lover's eyes.

"Did I embarrass you?" she asked innocently with a pout. The fanboys shouted "KYAA!". Ryuuji chuckled. "No." "So minna-san, how was it?" asked Ian. "Fun." Said Joe. "At least we learned a lot about each other neh?" said Renn. Ryunnosuke chuckled.

**Blue Metal Performance**

Renn- _Teuk byeolhan geon piryo eobseo ojik neoye feeling hanaman_  
Ryunnosuke-_Gajigo seo geunyang omyeondwae_

Renn-_hmm, that's right, hey, that's right_  
Hyde- _Jomdeo ppalli ppalli seodulleo chima deun bajideun sangwani eobseo_  
Ryuuji- _Geunyang neol, neol boyeo jumyeon ok_

Hyde-_hmm, that's right, hey, that's right_

Ryuuji-_Everybody, anybody move it, move it, let's go, geu shigani kkeuna gagi jeonen modu nigeo_  
Renn- _Honjaseo omyeon dwae geunyang julgimyeon dwae_

Ryuuji-_Everybody, anybody move it, move it, let's go, nima eumi kkeullin damyeon modeun geoseun nigeo_  
Ryunnosuke_-Dadeul moyeosseul ttaen moduda crazy like me_

Ryuuji- _Han beondo neukkyeo boji motan geol naega deullyeo julge deullyeo julge_  
Hyde and Renn- _Feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, oh oh, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, oh oh_  
Joe-_Ije kkeo saengak haji motan geol naega boyeo julge boyeo julge_  
Ryunnosuke-_ Unbelie-unbelie-unbelie-unbelievable, unbelie-unbelie-unbelie-unbelievable_

Renn-_Hey, up and down, up and rock it, don't stop it, work my body, body so melodic_  
Hyde-_You know how we do, how I do gotta do what you're doing, do how I do, do how we're doing_

Ryunnosuke-_ Amu geoto piryo eobseo geunyang waseo what's up_

All-_show me_  
Hyde_-Bok japan saengak haji malgo, come over, hey come over_  
Renn_- Geo ul apeseo gomin hajima black and white amu sangwan eobseo_  
Joe-_ Geunyang neol, neol boyeo jumyeon ok_

Renn-_come over, hey come over_

Ryuuji-_Everybody, anybody move it, move it, let's go, geu shigani kkeuna gagi jeonen modu nigeo_  
Joe_-Hanaman saengakhae oneulman giyeokhae_  
Ryuuji_- Everybody, anybody move it, move it, let's go, nima eumi kkeullin damyeon modeun geoseun nigeo_  
Joe_- Shigani dwaesseul ttaen moduda crazy like me_

Ryuuji-_ Han beondo neukkyeo boji motan geol naega deullyeo julge deullyeo julge_  
Renn and Hyde_- Feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, oh oh, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, oh oh_  
Joe- _Ije kkeo saengak haji motan geol naega boyeo julge boyeo julge_  
Ryunnosuke_- Unbelie-unbelie-unbelie-unbelievable, unbelie-unbelie-unbelie-unbelievable_

Renn- _Shigani da dwaesseo jogeum sshik uriga gati ireohke feel me, oh_  
Hyde_- Dareun geoseun modu beorigo geunyang jigeumi sungane oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, ije tto shijakhae bwa_

Ryuuji- _Han beondo neukkyeo boji motan geol naega deullyeo julge deullyeo julge_  
Renn and Hyde-_ Feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, oh oh, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, feeling me, oh oh_  
Joe-_ Ije kkeo saengak haji motan geol naega boyeo julge boyeo julge_  
Ryunnosuke_- Unbelie-unbelie-unbelie-unbelievable, unbelie-unbelie-unbelie-unbelievabl_e

Renn- _Hey, up and down, up and rock it, don't stop it, work my body, body so melodic_  
Ryuunosuke-_You know how we do, how I do gotta do what you're doing, do how I do, do how we're doing_

**Quest for T hosted by Saki and Sosuke**

"Yosh, minna-san, you ready?" yelled Saki. The little rooks that were seated on stage roared "YES!" Sosuke clapped. "Now that's the spirit." He then turns to the camera. "Ok, now in this game, we will provide 3 clues, all that's left is for someone to guess who T is." He explained. "So first clue." Said Saki. Everyone's attention turns to the VTR which showed a picture of Fukuoma High School. "Hey, almost everyone has gone to that school." said a scrawny little rook. Indeed, a lot of Taisen idols went to this particular school. Most of them graduated. "Ok, now next clue." The VTR shows a fishing port, causing many to scratch their heads. "Final clue." The last picture is a picture of an adorable baby boy dressed in an elaborate kimono.

"Right, now those are the clues, so does anyone know who T is?" asked Sosuke. A couple of hands were raised. "You at the back." Said Saki, pointing at a cute little girl at the back. The girl stood up and said "Kakured." "No, sorry that isn't the correct answer." Said Saki. Sosuke pointed at one of the boys in front who said, "Bounkenred." "Nope" After like 5 tries, a tall scrawny boy got up and said, "Battle Japan." "That's the correct answer." Said Saki. The audienc clapped. "For those of you that don't know, Battle Japan was born and raised in Okinawa and went to the famous Fukuoma Academy, which is coincidentally the same school all of us at Taisen Max go to."

**Sixth Sense Live Performance**

Jin-_You're ready? Listen up!  
I'm not scared,  
Until my heartbeat's gone,  
I'll rescue you._

Hiroto_-I don't wanna cry alone  
_Gai- _I don't wanna cry alone_

Jin-_We'll survive_

All-_I don't wanna cry alone  
Help me out Search my light  
Please take me back home_

I don't wanna cry alone  
Into blaze Lost in maze  
Someone call my name

Hiroto-_I don't wanna cry alone_

Tekkan-_Dareka no tame ni nante  
Ikirenai to omotta_

Eiji T-_Konna itoshikute  
Taisetsu na mono wo_

Hiroto and Tekkan-_Hajimete mitsuketa_

All-_I don't wanna cry alone  
Help me out Search my light  
Please take me back home_

I don't wanna cry alone  
Into blaze Lost in maze  
Someone call my name

Jin-_I don't wanna cry alone_

All-_I don't wanna cry alone_

Genta-_Donna wazuka demo  
Kimi no koe kikoeru_

Gai-_Fuan de kiesouni  
Yami ga semattemo_

Genta and Gai_-Koko ni irukara_

All-_I don't wanna cry alone  
Help me out Search my light  
Please take me back home_

I don't wanna cry alone  
Into blaze Lost in maze  
Someone call my name

Hiroto_-I don't wanna cry alone_

Jin_-U wanna help me? Naraba Call my name  
Ikiru imi kakete Ha! Ha! Ha! Big up!  
Rescue U Kimi wa mou jiyuu dakara tsutaeru U don't cry alone (too)  
Tsurai daro? (Iu) High & Low (You)  
Walk my road (Chuu) Go & Go  
Nanika attaraba Runnin' Up 4 U  
Kimi ga iru dake de High ni naru to iu_

All-_Running up, I'm running  
Running up, I'm running  
Running up, I'm running  
Running up, I'm running  
Running up, I'm running  
Running up, I'm running  
Running up, I'm running  
Running up, I'm running_

Tekkan_-Call my name..._

Jin_-Ladies & gentlemens, it's my beatbox_

Hiroto_- Mamoritai kono egao wo_

Hiroto and Tekkan_- I don't wanna cry alone  
_Jin_-Help me out Search my light Please take me back home_

Genta and Gai-_I don't wanna cry alone  
_Eiji T_-Into blaze Lost in maze  
Someone call my name_

All-_I don't wanna cry alone  
Help me out Search my light Please take me back home_

I don't wanna cry alone  
Into blaze Lost in maze  
Someone call my name

I don't wanna cry alone  
I don't wanna cry alone  
I don't wanna cry alone

Jin_-I don't wanna cry alone_

**INTERVIEW WITH SOME ROOKS-hosted by Hiromu, Amy, Daigo and Ryuuji**

"Please introduce yourselves to minna-san." said Amy. The smallest boy took the mike and spoke up first. "Hi, I'm Henry and I'm 12 years old." He then passes the mike to the much taller partner. "Hi, I'm Max and I'm 13." "Yosh, now recently, you guys were put together as a new unit. How has it been so far?"asked Ryuuji. Both boys stared at each other. "Henry and I coincidentally auditioned together on the same variety show. Humorously, we live in the same neighbourhood so we both go to walk and school together." Said Max.

"Ah, that's quite similar to me and Hiromu here." Ryuuji laughed, whilst his aibou chuckled. "Honto nii?" the two boys said simultenously. The two sempais nodded. "By the way, who is your favourite sempai?" asked Hiromu. Both boys responded "You!" Hiromu's eyes widened with shock. Since when did he become a popular sempai? "I wouldn't be surprised because Pantera here is not only kakoii but he's also a kind and funny sempai too." said Daigo.

Hiromu blushed upon hearing his famous nickname. "Please don't call me that in public." He muttered, causing everyone to laugh. "Kawaii ne." said Daigo. "Omae." Said Hiromu, playfully smacking his kohai on the head. "Which Taisen song is your favourite?" asked Daigo. "Asia no Yoru." Said Max. "Mine is Moonlight because of a recent performance Hiromu-sempai did of the song." Said Henry. Hiromu smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

**OKI-B performance**

Max_-Lady Lady DAIYAMONDO kimi shika nai yo  
Are you Ready I Love You hanasanai kara  
_Henry_-Boku nara kagayakasete miseru  
Kirakirara kirakirara  
_Both_-Kimi wa boku dake no mono sa_

Henry_-Doushita nda kono DokiDoki itsumo to chigau  
Kimi no koto ga itsumademo RUUPU suru  
Omoikitte nigirishimeru tenohira RABIRINSU  
Kono saki ni wa donna yume aru ndarou_

Max_-Acchi mo kocchi mo CHEKKU sarechau Everyday  
Ukkari chakkari nanda ka minna ga RAIBARU  
Kimi wo dare ni mo watashitakunai_

Max_-Lady Lady DAIYAMONDO kimi shika nai yo  
Are you Ready I Love You hanasanai kara  
_Henry_-Boku nara kagayakasete miseru  
Kirakirara kirakirara  
_Both_-Kimi wa boku dake no mono sa_

Max_-Mada shiranai ironna toko kitto aru kana  
SHIMYUREESHON muzukashii koigokoro  
Samishii toki nan demo ii itte hoshii no sa  
Kimi no subete dakishimeru ude ga aru_

Henry_-Dou ni mo kou ni mo nanmon bakkari Everytime  
Shikkari hakkari honki de massugu ganbaru  
Boku no kimochi wo shinjite hoshii_

Max_-Lady Lady DAIYAMONDO kimi shika nai yo  
Are you Ready I Love You hanasanai kara  
_Henry_-Boku nara kagayakasete miseru  
Kirakirara kirakirara  
_Both_-Kimi wa boku dake no mono sa_

Max_-Touch me kaze no you ni  
_Henry_-Kiss me hana no you ni  
_Max_-Hold me hoshi no you ni  
_Henry_-Boku ga soba ni iru_

Max-_Lady Lady DAIYAMONDO kimi shika nai yo  
Are you Ready I Love You hanasanai kara  
_Henry-_Boku nara kagayakasete miseru  
Kirakirara kirakirara  
_Both-_Kimi wa boku dake no mono sa_

**Closing Performance Toku Kings**

Dressed in the red outfits they wore in the video, they start singing and dancing.

All_-Vampire... Vampire... Vampire... Vampire..._

Hiromu_-Mangetsu no yoru__koi no meikyuu ni shoutai (mysterious night)  
_Gentaro_-Dare mo shiranai hontou no boku no shoutai (mysterious love)_

Wataru_-Kontorooru kikanai hodo kimi bakari mitsumeteiru wo wo wo  
_Takeru-_Miugoki dekinai hodo kono te de tsuyoku dakishimetai yo_

All_-Boku wa vampire__koi wa dangerous _

During his part, Hiromu smirks his signature Pantera smirk again, causing the fans to swoon.

Hiromu-_kamitsuki sou na kiss ga tomaranai  
_All_-Boku wa vampire__ai no shoudou ga _

_So burn ! Burn ! Haretsushi sou nan da  
_During their part, the two kohais back each and sing their parts._  
_Alata_-Nazomeku sono hohoemi ga itoshii (mysterious girl)  
_Haruto_-Muboubi sugiru sono taido ga kuyashii (mysterious eyes)  
_Marvelous and Tsukasa high five each other as they sing their parts_  
_Marvelous-_Itsumono kiba hitotsu nai boku da nante omotteru no ? No no no  
_Tsukasa-_Hitomi wo tojita totan nerai wo sadamete osoi kakaru yo_

Boku wa vampire kimi wa TARGET

Takeru_-torokeru you na kiss wo shite ii kai ?  
_All-_Boku wa vampire atsui aijou ga so burn ! Burn ! Afuredesou nan da_

Boku wa vampire

_koi wa dangerous _

Wataru-_kamitsuki sou na kiss ga tomaranai  
_All_-Boku wa vampire__ai no shoudou ga so burn ! Burn ! Haretsushi sou nan da_

Sosuke-Yoake ga kite, taiyou ga kimi wo yume ni kaetemo

Eiji-_juujika seowasaretemo sono ai wa fumetsu sa_

Hiromu_-Boku wa vampire..._

Gentaro_- Vampire _

Alata-_Vampire_

Haruto-_Vampire _

Wataru_-Vampire_

_Takeru-Boku wa vampire_

Eiji_-Vampire_

Tsukasa_-Vampire _

Marvelous-_Vampire  
_Hiromu-_Boku wa vampire_

All-_Boku wa vampire kimi wa TARGET _

Hiromu-_torokeru you na kiss wo shite ii kai ?  
_All-_Boku wa vampire atsui aijou ga so burn ! Burn ! Afuredesou nan da_

All-_Boku wa vampire__koi wa dangerous_

Wataru_-kamitsuki sou na kiss ga tomaranai  
_All-_Boku wa vampire__ai no shoudou ga so burn ! Burn ! Haretsushi sou nan da_

So burn ! Burn ! Haretsushi sou nan da

The whole studio cheered as they ended their performance. "That's all folks." Said Sosuke. "Do care to join us, same time next week." said Eiji.

_**That's about it. This chapter was quite difficult as I was confused as to how to go about it. It is nice to see the sempai-kohai relationships. I thought it would be cool to ship Ryuuji with Mako. Yup, that little revelation in the Wo Abake segment is enough to tell you. As for the Taisen Max Thing, the main label is Super Taisen Records whilst Taisen Max is one of its many subsidiaries, as you know, we are dealing with over like a 100 and something idols here. I had to use the Sentai/Rider codenames for some of them as I won't remember all their names. I kind of modelled this version of Hiromu after Yamada Ryosuke, who happens to be my ultimate Johnny's bias. So some elements of Yamada's stage persona is in Hiromu. Akaranger in some ways, reminds me of Koichi Domoto, who happens to be Yamada's mentor. So that sempai-kohai relationship inspired the Aka-Hiromu ship. As for Hiromu's relationship with Daigo, let's watch and see. Yup, loads of shipping with Toku Kings.**_


End file.
